Rewrite of New York 2X22
by SilkeLovesSantana
Summary: By a true Brittana shipper... They should have gotten together at the end of season 2 and we all know it.


_**Rewrite of the Brittana scene in New York**_

Santana glares at the voodoo doll she just bought while she closes her locker.

"Hey." Brittany greets her with a grin. "You still pissed?" Brittany asks her.

Santana holds the doll up. "Do you think this doll looks enough like Rachel Berry to actually work?"

"Come on, you can't be mad at Rachel for forever." Brittany tells her with a smile. Santana drops her hand.

"Uh, yes we can." Santana said, as she leaned against the locker, looking down the hall. Brittany did the same. "How can you possibly be so calm?" She asked her.

"You know, I hated losing just as much as anyone but this year was not about winning for me." Brittany told her.

"Clearly, cause we got our asses kicked." A pissed off Santana said, slightly rolling her eyes. Brittany didn't look that happy. "Sorry," She looked at her feet for a second. "What was it about?" She wanted to know, looking up again.

"Acceptance. I know that all the kids in the glee club; they fight and they steal each other's boyfriends and girlfriends and they threaten to quit like every other week but weird stuff like that happens in families."

"Yeah, well this is a club. This is not a family."

Brittany pushes herself away from the lockers and looks at Santana.

"Okay, well, family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what, and they accept you for who you are. I know I'm going to be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's wedding and I'm going to be anxiously awaiting, just like everyone else, to see if their babies are Asian too. When they find an operation to make Artie's legs work again, I'm going to be there for his first steps. I love them. I love everyone in Glee club. And I get to spend another year with everyone I love, so… I'm good."

"What about you and I?" Santana wants to know, a bit scared about the answer.

Brittany smiles widely. "I love you Santana;"

Santana smiles. "I love you to."

Brittany takes Santana's hand in hers. "So, now that nothing is standing in our way… why can't we be together?"

Santana looks up and into those beautiful blue eyes. "I want to be… but… I'm still scared Britt."

"You will be forever. You will be scared until you face your fears. I can't be with you if I can't show everyone. I want to be able to be myself and I know you would be happier to if you did the same."

Santana bites her lower lip.

"I can't wait around until you are ready Santana because I don't know how long it will take for you to be with me." Brittany tells her. Santana looks up. "I'm sorry." She says and turns around; ready to walk away when Santana grabs her wrist.

"Don't go." She whispers.

Brittany looks over her shoulder at Santana.

"Give me another chance… please." Santana says and tugs at the wrist, making Brittany turn around and face her again. She slightly sucks her lips inside her mouth and pulls the blonde closer.

"Give me another chance." She whispers again.

She slides her hand from the wrist to the soft hand. She lifts her other one to rest on the blonde's cheek. She licks her lips slightly before she stands on her tiptoes and softly, ever so delicately, kisses those sweet, pink lips. Yes, they turn heads and instantly people are whispering in the crowded hallways but neither of them cares. They are together, finally and no one on this planet could be happier right this moment. Slowly, Santana pulls away. A smile spreads over both their faces.

A few feet away, Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes have seen it all.

"Oh… My… God." Kurt can't believe his eyes.

"Did that just happen?" Mercedes asks no one in particular.

"I guess it did." There is a slight question in her voice.

"Santana is gay? I mean, I know that Britt plays for both teams but Santana?" Mercedes questions.

"Oh, I knew that they both had something gay in them, I just didn't know that they had it for EACH OTHER." Kurt tells them.

Rachel sighs. "Look how cute they are…" She says as Santana hugs Brittany. Rachel can read the 'I love you' that Santana speaks and then the big smile at appears on her face when Brittany says it back.

"Yes, they are very cute, indeed." Kurt reacts.

**Author Notes:** Hope you liked my little re-write.


End file.
